


Something to fear

by Where_are_your_heroes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding Bench, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Cohabitation, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Needles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Keith (Voltron), Werewolves, afab language, forced transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_are_your_heroes/pseuds/Where_are_your_heroes
Summary: “And what exactly are you trying to make with me? feed me to him?” Lance spat more angry that he wanted but at this point he was feeling more and more confused and it seemed Shiro didn’t have intentions on helping him get out of there“of course no, but see, were are trying to bring Keith back to be human, Galra investigations found deep sentimental relationships can bring memories to the specimens in his werewolf state, what are we trying to make is, you Lance, to bond again with Keith and make him go back as who he was”.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, if you came to read a cute klance fic, I must say this fic is far from that.
> 
> Please read the tags, this is going to get worse and worse, also, "spoilers" in the smut scene there going to be basically a dubious consent scene and some hints of shance so if you are uncomfortable with it, this is your time to fly.  
> \--
> 
> There is no sheith here thought, I don't have nothing against the ship, is just I think there's already a lot of sheith content and the ship never really grew in me. But anyway, let's go to the main event:

When Lance and Keith started dating, neither of them could believe they were in a relationship; Lance felt like walking on eggshells, waiting for any fight or drama that would pop their love bubble at any minute.

Keith was sharp like a knife, feral and mysterious; he would disappear on days and nights and come back like a stray cat, wearing scratches and wounds all over his arms and face, when Lance and friends asked him what happened Keith resorted them he usually felt overwhelmed with so many people around him so he used some days to go camping or hiking alone and he fell from a rock.

Eventually they found their own dynamic. Keith could be cold but Lance’s warm smile softened his heart, and Keith stopped going to “hiking” alone so often to the point he completely stopped.

One night they planned on Lance would be staying in Keith’s apartment, Keith would paint his nails, and both will watch movies and try this new recipe Lance found, but before Lance could pack his last favorite facial scrub in his backpack, he heard his phone going off with a text message.

**Wakmupinside:** _“I dont feel well”_

 **Wakmupinside:** _“maybe we shoudl see next week”_

**PiñaColada** : _“u sure?_ ”

 **PiñaColada:** _I can come and help you :c “_

Lance saw the … dots going in and off, probably his boyfriend hesitantly deciding what to do.

At the end Keith agreed to Lance coming and helped him feel better.

Lance took some meds from his own medikit, that at this point was stashed with all kinds of meds and gauzes and everything in case someday Keith would start going to his alone hiking trips 

Lance arrived at Keith’s apartment, knocking at the door and received by a flustered boyfriend, his face was all red and the brunette boy instantly jumped to check his temperature with his hands on his forehead.

“Jesus Keith you are boiling!” Keith took Lance hand “you smell good” Lance tsked with his mouth, this was no time to get flirty and gooey.

As usual his boyfriend didn’t take any med, he usually said he grew up never taking meds since his mom and him were very poor, and then when his mother “disappeared” his first foster parents gave the minimum effort to give him medication when he got ill.

They got settled on the sofa, Keith letting Lance pamper him, to the point Keith started to nuzzle and cling to Lance’s side.

“Hey, you are worse than you told me, are you sure you don’t need more advil?”

“yeaa, I … don’t think it’s sickness.. Lance, I got something very important to tell you…

my mom contacted me.” Lance opened his eyes, the topic about Keith’s mom came very sparingly since he didn’t want to push his boyfriend talking about her.

“she told me she needed to see me” Lance just nodded, a million things crossed his mind, maybe this was true, maybe it was the fever talking. However Lance thought it would be better talking about this later, when Keith would be less sick induced.

Next morning Lance and Keith untangled themselves from sleeping on the couch, Keith looked better, yet a bit drowsy, so Lance sighed his worries and made a raincheck to have a conversation later about Keith meeting his mom.

  
  
  


Then, Keith just disappeared… 

Lance and all Keith's friends called his phone, sent tons of messages to any existing social accounts of him, knocked on his apartment door countless times, asked his neighbors if they knew since when he left...

Nothing came out.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk went to the police asking for any help to find his friend, a very tired cop received them “so any of you are his relatives?” 

“No we are his friends and we need to..” 

the cop didn’t spare them a glance and sighed annoyed “Look he’s a 20 year old man, maybe he got stressed with school and dropped it, I _can’t do anything_ ” the cop emphasized on his voice “unless you are direct family” Pidge tried to talk to the police again and they came with the same line until the police literally escorted them out of the station, threatening to take it further if the trio insisted on talking with the police.

“Protect and serve huh?” Pidge scoffed.

Sadly they couldn’t come up with something to find Keith. He never talked about his family, except sometimes he would talk about his older brother from his last adopting family.

6 months had passed.

It was hard for everyone, but especially for Lance.

Reluctantly he moved on… kind of.

He would still check on the “missing persons” web page for any information, and would play videos of them on his phone, crying each time he would hear his voice.

Then, one day he received a text message:

**xxx 9005xx x**

_**09:32** “hey it’s Lance?” _

_**09:32** “I’m Shiro Takahashi, Keith’s brother” _

_**09:33** “I have some information about Keith disappearance” _

All the situation was full of red flags in Lance’s mind, but also he was so desperate for this to be true. 

Lance felt needed something to wake up from this long dream, or something to anchor his decision to just forget about Keith, maybe the cops in the police station were right, Keith just packed his things and moved somewhere else. But it hurted so much to think Keith just chewed off his friendship and relationship and left without saying goodbye.

Finally, Lance sent a message, and in an hour they set a date to meet.

The coffee shop was bursting with activity and that somehow eased Lance’s nerves, he started to scan the place looking for the guy claiming to be Keith’s brother while sending a message to Hunk about him arriving at the place (Hunk knew about the meeting, in case something bad happened).

After a quick glance he notices a guy waving at him from a table. He feels a pitch in his stomach, ready to be dissapointed.

Shiro had broad shoulders, square chin and dazzling teeth that his Dentist mom and dad in Cuba would be whistling in awe. 

It didn’t go unnoticed to Lance Shiro’s missing arm, with the sleeve of his jacked folded in the empty space, still Lance bit his tongue, Lance shook his left arm without looking too awkward and both sat on the coffee booth.

Shiro seemed relaxed and they started going with the conversation about Keith, the last thing they knew about him.

“Ok lance let me go straight to the point. I have been trying to investigate Keith's disappearance too.” Shiro folded some papers on the coffee table, Lance knew something about them, like the lease in Keith’s apartment, the landlord basically asked Shiro if he could go for his belongings or she would give it to the salvation army. 

Then it went how there was no evidence Keith was planning on moving, he left with the same clothes he used that day, no suitcase, no toiletries, no anything that would indicate he planned on disappearing from everyone's life.

Also there was nothing probing Keith was failing in his studies as police speculated and dismissed Lance’s and friends' worries

Also, since Keith lived with Shiro’s family, they never heard something about Keith needing medication, still it was the possibility that maybe Keith had a mental or medical condition and he was on meds without giving that information to someone.

Something clicked inside Lance’s mind, something that slipped in his memory.

Lance recalled last time he was with Keith

“He told me something about he will meet with his mom”

Shiro blinked in surprise. 

“But that’s odd, he hasn’t seen his mom ever since he was 5 years old” Lance worried his lower lip “yes it was odd, but could it be possible Keith went to visit his mom without telling someone and had an accident on the way there?” Shiro sinked in the coffee both, looking tired and comically upset like a grumpy child.

“I didn’t want to see that possibility… the thing is, Keith’s mom information is sparse, I don’t even know if she’s still alive. I will try to see what I can find and I will go back to you, ok”.

Lance didn’t have the energies to cling to that hope, and simply nodded.

Shiro promised to keep in contact with Lance and they said their goodbyes.

  
  


Everything went back to normal, to Lance’s much disappointment. Shiro never sent messages again. And all the missing calls, and text and Keith’s gift was pushed inside a drawer inside his memories.

\--

It was September, and the wind caressed Lance's face while walking to his part time job in the coffee shop, backpack happily jumping at each step. Lance was trying to think he should remember to grab some take out for dinner on his way back from work when he heard a chilling scream coming from behind some nearby bushes.

  
  


Lance jumped to help without thinking, pushing branches while trying to reach the faster he could the origin of the yells, backpack falling from his shoulders in his attempt to reach there.

At the other side was what looked like an abandoned parking lot, a blond girl was screaming while being pushed inside a car by a tall lanky guy, a little taller than Lance.

Lance grabbed the guy’s shoulder making him spin.

“Run I will hold him” the girl nodded but instead of take to run the girl started to dial the police phone number with shaky hands, while Lance was doing his best to hold the guy that started to trash around, the guy yanked his shoulder and threw a punch connecting with Lance’s jaw.

The punch send his head back with a sharp pain tasting cooper on his tongue, but that didn’t stopped Lance from trying to hold in a lock the other guy, both started to struggle, and at one point Lance felt he could be submit the other guy when a sharp pain buzzed to the core of his bones, in the dazzle of the stabbing pain Lance could swear he even smelled something like burned plastic or skin.

Lance collapsed to the ground, limbs still twitching and feeling the stinging pain of being electroshocked numbing his legs and arms.

From the corner of his eye he saw the blond girl maliciously buzzing a big taser gun in his hand and the tall guy kissing the girl's forehead.

"Well done Nyma".

“Wait, he’s not done yet,” the blond girl spitted out, to which the tall guy proceeded to kick straight to Lance’s head, knocking the light out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up, feeling like he fell from the stairs, head pounding, with a groan he tried to wake up, feeling an ache run up and down his muscles.

The horror washed through his body when he noticed he was in a place he had never seen in his life.

He tried to sit, and the first thing he noticed was he wasn’t in his clothes. Instead, he was wearing an ugly patient scrub and pants, both of the same thin medical cloth.

The other thing that started to really ring alarm bells off inside Lance’s head on a kind of hospital bed.

At his right he saw a metal night stand with some medical equipment.

Everything was surrounded by a blinding white light, making his headache and anxiety spike even further. 

Where the hell was him?

Those guys knocked him to sell him to a traffic organ ring or something? 

Lance looked around trying to see for any exit, when he tried to move his hand he noticed he was cuffed to his bed… and to his left was…

A fucking thick glass wall, and inside was a fucking huge wolf.

Lance couldn’t help but scream in fear, what the fucking hell, now nothing made sense.

Why would someone put him inside a room next to a wolf?.

A beep sound started to go off next to a door, opening and revealing no other but Shiro.

“Hi Lance, glad to see you awake” Lance jumped and blinked his eyes like he saw a dead person rising out from their grave.

Lance never expected to see Shiro again, even less in a situation like this. Still Shiro was wearing a lab coat and glasses, and holding in his right arm… wait!

“Shiro, please help me, I don’t know why or what I’m doing here, I just remember two guys knocked me out in a..”

Shiro hummed in agreement to Lance’s words while taking a lamp from his coat, and started to inspect Lance’s face, Lance felt like going crazy, Shiro didn’t have a right arm.

Shiro cringed seeing Lance head wounds “seems Rolo and Nyma made a number on you when they got you, I will report this to Dr. Sendak, they shouldn't wound subjects in the investigations”

Lance didn’t register what Shiro asked him, he was so shocked seeing Shiro’s prosthetic moving like a hand, metal clearly visible from inches of his face “Shiro, I don’t want to be rude but, when did you get a right arm?”.

“Patience yields focus; so Lance, I see you are confused about what are you doing here right?”

“Well no one send me an invitation to share a room with a fucking wolf, so yes”

“You are here to help Keith” “see Lance this is a facility, after we meet six months ago I was contacted by the Galra group, Keith never told us, but his mother is part of a werewolf tribe, when his mother abandoned him was because this werewolf people enters in a aggressive fase that can’t be controlled, Galra group took her but she escaped without explaining to Keith what would happen to him” 

“Are you kidding me right?”

“Sadly no” Shiro sighed

“And what exactly are you trying to make with me? feed me to him?” Lance spat more angry that he wanted but at this point he was feeling more and more confused and it seemed Shiro didn’t have intentions on helping him get out of there 

“of course no, but see, were are trying to bring Keith back to be human, Galra investigations found deep sentimental relationships can bring memories to the specimens in his werewolf state, what are we trying to make is, you Lance, to bond again with Keith and make him go back as who he was”.

Shiro made a beeline to the thick glass wall separating them from the wolf “I know, I couldn't believe it too, I remember, I was 20 years old and my parent introduced to me this angry skinny 16 year old boy; when the Dr. Sendak took me to see Keith the first time after they captured him... this giant wolf is ...Keith” Shiro's face frowned, and as on cue the wolf yawned like it was bored with Shiro’s story making Shiro scoffed and gave a lopsided grin “I just laughed on their faces, this here couldn't be Keith" "then, they showed me some video records of his transformation but still it was hard to believe it, until one day Keith transformed in front of my eyes." 

Shiro glanced at Lance from his spot next to the wall.

"Keith's transformation started one year ago, and the Galra had to contain him here for his safety and for the safety of everyone else, including you: Lance” 

The wolf from the other side seemed indifferent with the people talking at feet from it, until Shiro pushed a small window in the wall glass, making Lance think on those walls with holes to pet cute otters in the zoos.

The glass wall had some ranures to introduce you hand, Shiro introduced his metal hand making the big wolf pay attention and moving its tail like a dog. The wolf got up on his paws and started happily liking Shiro’s hand.

Lance just stared at the weird display in front of his eyes, dread caving in his chest for not understanding anything of the situation or how to go back to his home.

Lance never asked for anything of this, he wanted to go to his part time job and even work on those papers he always delayed to finish, of course he wanted to help Keith, but how in the world can you say your boyfriend turned into a wolf in a year.

Shiro picked his hand making the Wolf whimper and even attempted to open the wall window with his huge wolf paw.

“Well Lance I have to go and check other subjects, someone will come at 13:00 pm to give your lunch to both of you ” Lance started to tremble _Shiro had to be joking_ “No no please, I can’t stay here, I don’t know what you want from me, please Shiro”.

There was that look in Shiro’s eyes, of course he knew what he was doing was bad, but couldn’t do anything. Without any more words he left the room, leaving Lance alone on the bed with the wolf on the other side.

  
  


\-- 

With nothing to do for hours, Lance started to pick the little details in his lab jail. And try to make a plan of what to do. But so far, any attempt seemed risky, for the two vigilance cameras that wree standing many feet from the floor, impossible to reach and always blinking that red light Lance was beggining to get annoyed just looking at it. Not to mention the hidden cameras that could be somewhere that Lance hasn't detected yet, so for now, making a escaping plan was a _no n_ o until he could figure a way to blind them.

After of what felt like hours, a person came, a tall guy with dark skin wearing a polished white nurse scrub and pants, his name tag simply said “Ulaz”

“Hi hey do you…” Lance words died in his throat, the nurse didn’t even acknowledge him. 

He deposited a water glass and a plastic cup on the metal nightstand and tray with some vegetables and a purple thing that Lance guessed was food on Lance's lap.

The nurse stood there waiting for something.

“I…can eat for my own” Lance tried to reassure with a polite smile.

“I know, but I must be sure you eat everything” The nurse spoke with a deep voice, not demanding but not leaving room for objections.

“Ok, can you at least tell me more about why I’m here, I”

“Sorry I can’t speak with you, we are forbidden to engage with the subjects”.

“Ohh” Lance deadpanned hurted.

Lance awkwardly started to eat, it was that uncomfortable feeling of being watched while doing something, so instead Lance tried to focus on his food and the taste. 

The food was … so plain to much of Lance dismain, back in Cuba the food is so rich and flavour and spices. One of the things he shared with his Samohan and best friend slash roommate Hunk was the endless variety of flavours and spices and fruits they loved to cook back home and this food barely tasted like anything, not even salt.

  
  


From the corner of his eyes Lance saw a red dot blinking on a metal door on the wolf side, pushing a huge metal tray with what seemed huge meat chunks and bones from what Lance guessed was a beef ribs. 

The wolf opened his big jaws eating the big rib beef bones like it was cereal, chewing and cracking the bones between his huge fangs.

Lance still couldn't believe that was supposed to Keith.

  
  


While eating Ulaz went to the other side of Lance’s bed, and took a metal piece that looked more like a “puzzle” and unlocked Lance's cuffs to the bed.

“If you need to evacuate on the wall there’s a button it will take out a toilet and a handwasher, after you finish you have to push the button and it will hide in the wall again” 

Lance's heart sank even further in mortification that probably someone is going to watch him all the time, including taking a shit.

After Lance managed to gulp down all the tasteless food and the purple thing, Ulaz took the water glass and pushed it to Lance's hand, opening the plastic cup and depositing two pills on Lance’s left hand.

“swallow them and drink all the water”

“Umm I guess I can’t ask what this for right?”

Ulaz’s face was an impenetrable wall against reactions.

Lance sighed and did as instructed and when he was finished Ulaz asked him to open his mouth and inspected with a medical lamp his mouth to see if Lance didn’t hide the pills inside his mouth.

“Remember to not do anything to harm yourself or your companion or you will be cuffed again to the bed, there's a monitoring system watching everything at every hour.. Tomorrow at 9:00 am I will bring your break fast”.

“Thank you Ulaz” Lance didn’t know why but he felt like saying something, Ulaz took the tray and left from where he came.

  
  


\--- 

On the “night” the white lights went down, just a “purple” light coming from the exit door or illumination some spots in the wolf’s room. Lance soon found out this “night” mode made the wolf go unease, walking around, from side to side of his jail like … well like a caged animal.

Lance saw the animal that was supposed to be Keith. Could he be? He spent part of the day studying everything he could catch from him, his fur, his eyes, his paws. But nothing could tell or remind him of Keith… maybe next day he should try to call his name to see what will happen.

And with that Lance covered his frame with the blanket to sleep.

\--

“Next day” 

Ulaz came at 9:00, the same routine just this time Ulaz didn’t even spared a word.

After a while Lance couldn’t hold it more and used the toilet, it was similar to a metal jail toilet but it would hide in the wall after it flushed out everything. Wow so this was going to be his life _“huh”_ being watched to eat, sleep, piss and poop, God this guy took any dignity from him, not even taking a shit in peace. _“Fan” fucking tastic_ Lance thought.

  
  


Lance started to walk and pace around the room when he made sure nothing bad would happen if he dare to stick out from his bed, being sit there made him felt anxious and the knowledge of being watched didn’t help that, after some time a beep sound came making Lance jump thinking he made something wrong, he door opened and greeted Lance with the view of a girl.

She was wearing similar clothes to Ulaz but she had red hair clipped in a high ponytail and a mischievous smile that made lance feel uneasy.

“Hi, my name is Zethrid, I will come regularly to ask you some questions and collect data from Keith’s changes” 

“Umm Hi, glad I can speak with someone” Zethrid made an amused sound with his nose.

“Ok Lance so have you felt different?” 

Zethrid clicked a ball pen and started to take notes.

“uummm no, except I just miss my home and my clothes”

Zethrid nodded and glanced from his notes with her blue eyes.

“do you feel nauseous?” Lance shook his head.

“Lance, had you seen a change in the behaviour of Keith?” Zethrid signed with her ball pen in the wolf’s direction.

Lance shook his head again “No he just eats and sleeps, but he fussed all night walking around his room all night”

Zethrid grinned “That’s what I feared he hadn't recognized you, I will have to notice Shiro and Sendak, probably they will send the “T” shots tomorrow to force a reaction from him” Zethrid sighed disappointed.

Lance opened his eyes, fearing to ask Zethrid what exactly that meant. But Zethrid seemed far more friendly and willing to talk than Ulaz, so Lance ventured to ask a small question.

“Shiro also mentioned that guy Sendak. Who's that guy that is so important?” Lance questioned.

Zethrid giggled “I’m a doctor too and everyday I collect data from you, that I report it to Shiro, and Shiro reports it to Sendak, but everyone and their momma here responds to Dr. Honerva, maybe one day you can see her, either when something really really good happens or something really really bad happens” Zethrid tapped his chin with the ballpoint pencil “unless something very important happens she will not come down from the high levels monitoring the wolf and other investigations.”

“But that’s the best, she’s kind of terrifying” she frowned and immediately her pupils glanced at the room camera. Probably knowing however was on the other side heard her.

“Ok Lance that’s everything for today, I will see you tomorrow, Ulaz will come to fetch you your lunch, see yaa”. Zethrid waved goodbye and left.

The hours passed in a drowsy pace, Lance really felt he was going insane and it was, _what?_ barely two days. Like c’mon at least the guy from the OldBoy movie had a fucking tv to pass the time in his jail, but of course the South Korean original movie, not the awful American remake (please don’t watch the American version, it sucks).

It’s funny how your mind goes to simple things, Lance found himself thinking on what his job in the coffee shop would be right now without him, instead of looking for more ways to escape. His thoughts would wander on his friend and boss Allura starting to freak out after missing two days of work, or; how many days would it take Hunk to seek the police? poor Hunk, two of his friends went missing and nothing he can make about it.

And his family, _oh no!_ , his poor mom, it would break his heart to know Lance went missing.

Without noticing Lance started to sob and cry, he hugged his legs, fisting his hands in rage on the sheets, why did they take him, just for a stupid wolf?

Lance sat there breaking in tears from a panic attack or whatever you get when you realize your life is screwed up for people that just took you from your life just because they wanted.

The tears rolled on his face but the despair was still there. Slowly, the thoughts Lance thought were long gone resurfaced, the thoughts of taking his own life. The brunette boy hiccuped, sadness squeezing his heart thinking everything he worked on so many years in therapy went to the drain for nothing. 

Suddenly a noise snapped him out of the spiral of negative thoughts.

The wolf was scratching the window with its huge paws like he did when Shiro pushed his hand to pet his head.

Lance sniffed some tears, without really thinking the words left his lips “Keith?”

The black wolf started to howl and scratch the window again, trying hard to catch his attention, Lance made a lopsided smile, the wolf looked so silly, like a huge labrador trying to get him to throw a ball and play. But something else was there.

  
  
  


Lance jumped out of the bed, it couldn't be right?

Feeling the cold tile on his feet, but Lance didn’t put much attention, the brunette made his way to the glass wall separating them.

There.

In the dim light, two indigo eyes covered in a thick black fur layer looking back at him, a glint inside, that look, piercing to his heart in a pang of happiness and sadness Lance knew so well.

"..Keith?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of the The Vengeance Trilogy of Park Chan-wook's director. I love Oldboy and Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance, but all the trilogy has heavy themes like rape, blood, violence and a number of things I better not say because I would spoil it. So if you want to watch it, please take that on mind.
> 
> Wait for next chapter on Friday! 

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post the fic I've been working on, because I saved it as a draft in my ao3 but  
> you know ao3 deletes the drafts after a month so I decided to post it before losing the tags I already  
> put in the draft before forgetting them again.
> 
> I will continue with "until you bleed love" and "misreading guidelines" although this last one I plan to re write it. 
> 
> Anyway, wait for the next chapters soon!


End file.
